


Завитки

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: (but not explicitly), Bees, First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV John Watson, Post-Relationship, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Pre-Relationship, Requited Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sussex, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Всё в его потенциальном соседе по квартире притягивает взгляд. А потом тот начинает говорить. И Джон  заинтригован ещё больше.





	Завитки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Curls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385804) by [persephermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephermione/pseuds/persephermione). 



Всё в незнакомце требует внимания Джона. Туго обтягивающая торс рубашка, бледная кожа, рука, замершая в воздухе, яркие глаза, которые сквозь непослушную чёлку, кажется, заглядывают прямо в душу.

Всё в его потенциальном соседе по квартире притягивает взгляд. А потом тот начинает говорить. И Джон заинтригован ещё больше.

После ресторана Анджело ничего не изменилось. На самом деле его желание прикоснуться к этому мужчине только возросло, когда он увидел того при свете свечей.

Этот мужчина − гений, конечно, и Джон с удовольствием провёл бы не один час, просто с ним разговаривая. Но то, как тёплый свет ресторана отражается от волос и в глазах этого мужчины, увеличивает желание Джона зарыться пальцами в завитки этих волос и поцеловать эти губы.

Конечно, потом он говорит, что женат на своей работе. Из-за этого многие вопросы снимаются с повестки дня. На самом деле прошло всего несколько часов с тех пор, как он встретился с этим человеком впервые. Джон надеется, что желание к нему прикоснуться сойдёт на нет, когда они познакомятся поближе. Детектив очарователен, поэтому не хотелось бы, давя на него, рисковать дружбой с ним. Всё хорошо. Всё в порядке.

Пока они не добираются до бассейна.

До того дня Джон отлично справляется, стараясь не думать ни о чём, кроме дружбы с детективом. Он встречается с девушками, но ни с одной из них отношения не длятся долго. Джон на самом деле думает, что отлично справляется.

Потом психопат похищает его и привязывает к нему бомбу.

А затем другой безумец, встав перед ним на колени, задевает одну из рук Джона чёлкой, и, возможно, именно адреналин заставляет его больше думать о человеке перед ним, чем о том, чтобы избавиться от бомбы. В конце концов только сумасшедший будет уделять столько внимания тому факту, что красивый гений, стоя перед ним на коленях, снимает с Джона одежду, для того чтобы отвязать бомбу.

Джон предполагает, что это должно свести его с ума.

После инцидента в бассейне проходит время, а Мориарти на какое-то время исчезает. Джон не думает о внешности детектива каждый день. Он ходит на работу, пытается помогать тому во время расследований, ведёт блог и иногда заглядывает в паб. Но мысли о тёмных завитках волос посещают его довольно часто. У него есть и другие фавориты, например, глаза цвета лазури. Или выразительные руки. Или, Боже, идеальный изгиб губ.

Тем не менее, эта мечта, эти мысли о различных состояниях непокорных волос его соседа по квартире не дают ему покоя.

У Джона есть теория, что он так очарован просто потому, что это был бы такой человеческий жест, провести руками по волосам детектива, чтобы увидеть, как тот отзовётся на подобное прикосновение. Это так отличалось бы от его холодной манеры себя держать. Джон знает, что детектив на самом деле не социопат, и он абсолютно уверен, что если бы у него был шанс показать ему свои чувства, этот человек оказался бы ещё тем ласкунчиком.

У Джона есть теория, что он так очарован, потому что влюбился в него.

Джону снятся яркие сны о том, как он целует этого мужчину, и о том, что происходит после поцелуев, но не меньше жаждет он и тихой домашней жизни, когда они вместе несколько часов лежат на диване, он поглаживает любимого по волосам, а тот в это время наводит порядок в своих чертогах разума. Он мечтает увидеть складки от подушки на его скулах, когда тот просыпается, лапать его задницу и ерошить его волосы перед тем, как уйти на работу. Он хочет иметь возможность показать свою любовь через прикосновения, и он не может не думать о таких сценах, как эти, потому что отвести волосы от его глаз было бы намного интимнее, чем «случайно» прикоснуться к его пальцам, вручая ему чай.

***

Джон видел кровь в волосах этого безумца и раньше. Он не раз лечил его раны. Он видел его волосы мокрыми после выхода из душа и после того, как тот прыгнул в Темзу во время расследования.

Но он не видел их пропитанными кровью, стекающей красными полосами на его безжизненные глаза.

Он не касается тёмно-красных линий и не качает как в колыбели голову детектива. Он только быстро и бессмысленно проверяет пульс на его запястье, прежде чем отстраниться.

***

В следующий раз, когда он видит мертвеца, в его волосах нет свернувшейся крови.

Когда они оказываются на полу ресторана, Джон отмечает, что его кудри длиннее, чем обычно.

В течение многих дней он думает о низком голосе, о печальных глазах, и о том, что тот шёл, будто страдал от боли. Он не думает об интимности, с которой раньше хотел прикоснуться к волосам лгуна, не думает о том, что его волосы того же цвета, как были тогда, когда они встретились впервые несколько лет назад.

Джон пытается не вспоминать о любви к Шерлоку Холмсу.

И терпит неудачу.

Это ужасно.

Это на самом деле так ужасно, что он даже в этом признаётся.

Это происходит после того, как Мэри ушла, после того, как Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит, и после того, как он устал от хождения на цыпочках вокруг своего ещё-раз-соседа-по-квартире.

Спустя несколько минут после того, как он, как ему кажется, терпит очередную неудачу, всё оборачивается победой.

Его мнение меняется после нескольких минут злых, отчаянных слёз и обрывков фраз с обеих сторон. Прикусив нижнюю губу детектива, он зарывается пальцами в его волосы и тянет за них. Он начинает смеяться, когда понимает, что из-за эмоций всё ещё плачет, и отстраняется, чтобы увидеть, что с этим невозможным человеком творится то же самое.

Теперь до конца дней у Джона есть домашняя жизнь с растрёпанными волосами и ленивыми объятиями, с соприкосновением коленей и утренним сексом, с тёплыми рукопожатиями и наблюдением за самым близким человеком в самых различных состояниях. 

Всю оставшуюся часть своей жизни Джон будет отлично помнить солнце, вспыхивающее утром в волосах его суженого в день их свадьбы. Он будет помнить чистую влагу в серебристых глазах и руки, которые немного дрожали, когда тот надевал кольцо на палец Джона. Он будет помнить, как они поцеловались перед небольшой группой людей. С тех пор, как они встретились впервые, на его лице прибавилось морщин, но на лице мужа последние несколько лет, наполненных счастьем, не оставили никаких следов.

Когда они перевозят коробки с вещами в дом в Сассексе, Джон нежно улыбается, глядя на седину на висках детектива. Собственные волосы Джона давно поседели, но большинство волос Шерлока всё ещё черны как смоль. Но Джону нравится его седина. Он думает, что это заставляет того выглядеть ещё привлекательнее, если это вообще возможно, особенно когда тот подчиняется необходимости и водружает на нос восхитительные очки, которые ненавидит. Вынырнув из мыслей, Джон облокачивается на коробку, чтобы поцеловать детектива в щёку в ответ на вопросительный взгляд, а затем целует его в губы просто потому, что может делать это в любое время.

Проходит ещё какое-то время, и вот уже на голове своего любимого Джон видит пчеловодческую сетку, но даже со своего места в шезлонге он может разглядеть серебристый цвет его волос. Нежно улыбаясь и прищурившись, Джон наблюдает за тем, как новоявленный пасечник проверяет своих пчёл. Он всё так же увлечённо работает, изучая и делая их счастливыми даже после стольких лет. Отложив книгу, Джон смотрит на мужа, думая об их жизни вместе, которая отражается в штормовых оттенках его глаз, немыслима без улыбок одним уголком рта и завитков, которые обнимают его пальцы.


End file.
